The invention relates to a box comprising a lower part, serving as a container, and a lid for closing the container in accordance with the preamble of patent claim 1.
Boxes of this generic type are known. In most of these boxes, the lids are hinged; the remainder are of the plug-on type and can be temporarily latched with the lower part of the box by suitable latching means. Particularly with respect to boxes that have hinged, that is to say pivotable, lids, the interior of the lower part serving as a container cannot be readily sealed, with the result that moisture-sensitive contents cannot be optimally protected against the ingress of moisture or extraneous odors. In the case of hinged lids, sealing compounds which are inserted or injected into the lid rest non-uniformly on the edge of the container and can therefore not be used as a seal.